1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus for a spare tire comprising a bracket provided on a vehicle body, a pressing member for pressing the spare tire in the direction of the body, a bolt whose distal end is formed as a screwing portion for engaging with the bracket and whose proximal end is formed as a screwing portion for engaging with the pressing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional example will be described with reference to FIG. 1. In the figure is shown a clamping apparatus 3 for securing a spare tire 1 onto a vehicle body 2. The clamping apparatus 3 comprises a bracket 4 provided on the vehicle body 2, a retainer 5 for pressing the spare tire 1 in the direction of the body 2 by coming into contact with the wheel 6 of the spare tire 1, and a bolt 3A. The distal end of the bolt 3A is engaged with the bracket 4, which causes the retainer provided on the proximal end side of the bolt 3A to come into contact with the wheel 6 of the spare tire 1, thereby pressing the spare tire 1 in the direction of the body 2. The overall length of the bolt 3A is set to be in correspondence with the interval between the bracket 4 and the wheel 6, i.e., the width of the tire, so as to prevent any decline in the installation efficiency attributable to the bolt 3A being too long with respect to the tire width. In other words, several clamping apparatus 3 of varying lengths are provided in correspondence with various tire widths, and a suitable one is used in each case. Reference numeral 7 in Figure denotes a handle.
However, when each of the several types of clamping apparatus 3 is used in correspondence with the tire width, there has been a drawback in that mistakes are liable to occur whereby it is not properly used and that those of the clamping apparatus which ar not in use are liable to become lost. In addition, from the viewpoint of conservation of resources and energy, tempered tires of narrower width have frequently come to be used, while on the other hand there are also wide tires such as those for aluminum wheels. Therefore, it has been keenly desired to provide a clamping apparatus which is capable of easily clamping tire regardless of these varying dimensions in width.